This invention relates to carrier cases, such as tool boxes or fishing tackle boxes wherein some kind of enclosure or case is provided and normally one or more trays are positioned within this carrier case and are movable or slidable so as to be exposed forwardly of or outwardly of the carrier case enclosure. Many different types of these carrier cases have been provided with pivotal linkage action being used in many instances for moving the carrier trays out to an exposed position, or for retracting them to be folded in an enclosure provided by the carrier case. In making carrier cases from plastic materials obviously a very large mold is required and such large mold is provided with a number of complex shapes to be provided by the molding action, which mold becomes very expensive and is a complicated article.
In many instances it has been undesirable to provide expensive linkage means for mounting carrier trays in these carrier cases whereby some type of carrier case with slidable trays that are movable out to expose the contents of the tray are desired. If slidable trays are provided in the carrier case, it is desirable to provide some type of locking means for holding the trays within the carrier case to avoid undesired release or slide action of the trays that might result in spilling the contents thereof when such release or exposure of the trays is obtained accidentally or at an undesired time.
Thus, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a plastic molded article carrier case that has flat or planar end walls and is relatively easily and inexpensively formed from a suitable conventional plastic material.
Another object of the invention is to provide removable end support walls in the carrier case, one adjacent each end of the carrier case, for engaging and positioning a support tray for slidable action in the carrier case and which permits the tray to be moved or to slide outwardly of the case through a front opening therein to expose the contents of the tray.
Yet another primary object of the present invention is to provide a lock means or bar in an article carrier case which can engage and hold slide trays in the carrier case within the enclosure for release therefrom only at desired times and for a predetermined release action.
Still other objects of the present invention are to reduce the complexity and cost of molding plastic carrier cases by forming an enclosure case of substantially planar design, and to provide special support walls removably positioned within the carrier case to engage and position slide trays therein; to provide a plurality of support flanges and support ramps on the end walls in a carrier case to receive and position slide trays therein; to provide an inter-engaging portion on end walls of the carrier case and the support walls positioned within the carrier case to aid in maintaining the support walls in a desired position; to provide a special overhanging flange member on a lock bar in the carrier case for being received behind and engaging a lock flange or plate provided on a rear wall of a carrier tray of the unit; to provide forwardly extending offset sections in the rear walls of support trays to receive and limit pivotal movement of a lock arm or bar pivotally positioned within the carrier case; and to provide an attractive, durable shock-proof type of a carrier case made from molded plastic materials.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.